


Is The Lighsaber A Metaphor?

by Faiktra



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (Not), (likely), Bly is just trying his dang best, Drabble, F/M, He would just like to make it through the morning without embarrassing himself, Pining, my poor dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiktra/pseuds/Faiktra
Summary: tumblr prompt: "Here let me show you how"





	Is The Lighsaber A Metaphor?

“Here, let me show you how.”

The general ducks behind him, twisting around his stance to push on his shoulder and straighten out his arm. Bly tries desperately, hopelessly, not to think about how warm her hands are and how nice they feel against his skin. He’s supposed to be focused right now, focused on the surprisingly light weapon in his hands that his general is trying very hard to teach him how to use. For reasons he’s not quite sure of because he’d still been waiting for his morning caf to kick in when she suggested it. Something about ‘emergencies’ and ‘last resorts’ and ‘in the event of tragedy.’ He had struggled not to roll his eyes. Like she would ever die before him. But now, on the training mat, he’s struggling in an entirely different way, because he has her lightsaber in his hands and her hands on his body – back, thigh, shoulder, waist – showing him how to move while wielding a kriffing laser sword. His cheeks are so warm, and his brothers are giving him looks and Aay–General Securra must be able to feel how flustered he is, but if she does she makes no outward sign of it and presses on, leading him through a simple kata. It’s simultaneously exquisite and excruciating. He keeps working, both on the form she’s shown him and on the treacherous thoughts galloping in circles around his head. Bly must eventually get something right in his movements because she steps back and grins at him with her hands on her hips.

“A wonderful job, Commander.”

Ah, yes…wonderful…

**Author's Note:**

> join me on the sinking ship that is tumblr @ashayam-faiktra


End file.
